Cartons that package multiple cans of beverages, such as 12-pack beer cartons, and that incorporate tear out panels to permit dispensing of one can at a time are well known. The common problem of gravity causing multiple cans to fall through the dispensing opening is also well known. Prior art shows a number of attempts to solve this problem. The field is crowded due to the sizeable impact an improved carton can have on the multibillion dollar canned beverage market. For example, the introduction of the 6×2 12-pack initially labeled the FridgePack was reported by the Wall Street Journal to have increased sales of Coca-Cola's canned sodas by 10% and now the majority of soda 12-packs are 6×2.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,681 to Arneson et al. (Jul. 15, 1975) and assigned to the Federal Paper Board Company, Inc, describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 4 of the '681 patent shows how flap 92 extends over the cylindrical surface of can C to help prevent the force of other cans from pushing can C out of the carton. This method is still in common use for 4×3 12-packs of beer such as Coors. The problem is that the flap is bent with removal of each can and becomes weakened, and the flap is further weakened by creases or by becoming wet or humid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509 to Holley et al (Dec. 21, 1982) and assigned to Mead Corporation also describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 4 of the '509 patent shows flap 25 tucked in to close the opening to prevent dispensing, and FIG. 5 thereof shows the flap pulled out for dispensing. This method is not in common use. The problem is that multiple cans can fall through the dispenser when the flap is not tucked in and therefore, the flap needs to be opened and then tucked in again after removal of each can.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,143 to Killy (Aug. 2, 1983) and assigned to Manville Service Corporation also describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 1 of the '143 patent shows dispenser 50 prior to opening. FIG. 2 thereof shows the tear out panel pulled out for dispensing. Flaps 58, 60 extend down over the cylindrical surface of the visible can to help prevent the force of other cans from the pushing that can out of the carton. The problem, as with the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,681, is that the flaps are bent with removal of each can and become weakened, and the flaps are further weakened by creases or by becoming wet or humid. Tabs 62, 64 extend up to add further resistance to the can but they have minimal strength to do so as they are simply small tabs of thin paperboard material that are hinged at the crease of the lower corner. This method is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,866 to Wonnacott (Apr. 4, 1989) and assigned to St. Regis Packaging Limited also describes a carton with an embodiment with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 4 of the '866 patent shows the tear out panel pulled out for dispensing. Reinforced handle strap 20 extends down partially over the cylindrical surface of can 31 to help prevent the force of other cans from the pushing it out of the carton. This is not suitable for 4×3 12-packs because the reinforced handle strap would be centered and therefore, not in position to contact the end can on either the 4-can or the 3-can end panels. A further problem is that the reinforced handle strap is an added component that adds to packaging costs and packaging procedures. This method of preventing unwanted can dispensing is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,590 to Blasko et al. (Jul. 20, 1993) also describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 1 of the '590 patent shows dispenser tear out panel 5 prior to opening. FIG. 2 thereof shows a separate component, a rigid article stopper 11. FIG. 3 thereof shows the tear out panel pulled out for dispensing with article stopper 11 inserted in the dispenser. The problem is that the rigid article stopper is an added component that adds to packaging costs and packaging procedures. This method is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,194 to Oliff et al. (Nov. 29, 1994) and assigned to Mead describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 7 of the '194 patent shows the dispenser tear out panels prior to opening. FIG. 8 thereof shows the tear out panels pulled out for dispensing cans C1, C2, Cans are prevented from falling out due to the dispenser vertical opening being less than the OD of the can and the horizontal opening being shorter than the longitudinal length of the can. The problem is that smaller dispenser opening makes it impossible to grip both ends of the can. Furthermore, the reduced size of the opening requires twisting and prying to remove the can. Both these problems make it more difficult for the consumer to remove cans. This method is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,947 to Hoy et al. (Mar. 9, 1999) describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 1 of the '947 patent shows dispenser tear out panel 50 prior to opening. FIG. 2 thereof shows the tear out panel pulled out for dispensing. After the flap is separated on its top and sides and then folded down, strips 58, 60 are connected together to form a triangle that is intended to prevent cans 52 from rolling out of the carton. One problem is that the procedure is somewhat complex and would be difficult for some consumers. The second problem is that the extended flap and the triangle need to be supported by a rigid shelf, or they will bend down and be rendered ineffective. This requires much greater shelf space, which is typically a premium in refrigerators. This method is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,419 to Holley (Jan. 23, 2001) and assigned to Mead describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 3 of the '419 patent shows the dispenser open. Flaps 95, 97 extend down over the cylindrical surface of the visible can to help prevent the force of other cans from pushing it out of the carton. The problem, as with the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,681, and 4,396,143, is that the flaps are bent with removal of each can and become weakened, and the flaps are further weakened by creases or by becoming wet or humid. Flap 40 tries to solve this problem by being tucked under flaps 95, 97 to close the opening as shown in FIG. 4. However, this requires that the flap needs to be opened and then tucked back in after removal of each can. This method is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,083 to Bates (Dec. 30, 2003) and assigned to Meadwestvaco Packaging Systems, LLC describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 3 of the '083 patent shows the dispenser open. One end of flap 140 is trapped behind panel 144 and therefore resists cans falling out. In addition, cans are prevented from falling out due to the dispenser vertical opening being less than the diameter of the can and the horizontal opening being shorter than the longitudinal length of the can. The problem as with aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,194, is that smaller dispenser opening makes it impossible to grip both ends of the can. Furthermore, the reduced size of the opening requires twisting and prying to remove the can. The unexposed end of the can needs to be forced back against the pressure of the other cans to twist the can forward and out. Both these problems make it more difficult for the consumer to remove cans. This method is not in common use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,736 to Spivey (Jun. 17, 2003) and assigned to Riverwood International Corporation, describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 2 of the '736 patent shows the dispenser being opened. FIG. 3 thereof shows the dispenser open with the tear out section becoming a cradle for one can. The dispenser opening extends from the end panel onto the top panel and both side panels. This does not work for 4×3 12-pack cartons that dispense cans from the bottom (to enable a free flow of cans to the dispenser opening). Furthermore, the cradle takes up more shelf space in already crowded refrigerators.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,777 Fung et al. (Jan. 13, 2009) and assigned to Graphic Packaging International shows in FIG. 10 another variant of a carton that employs a can stop that extends outside the normal footprint of the carton. A problem is that the extended stop needs to be supported by a rigid shelf or it will bend down and be rendered ineffective. This requires greater shelf space, which is typically a premium in refrigerators. An additional problem is that the extended stop is the only means to prevent unwanted ejection of cans. Furthermore, the extended stop enables one can to sit partially out of the carton and this creates pressure on the can from the cans on top of it and behind it. This pressure puts greater force on the extended stop, increases its likelihood of failing, and causes a forceful ejection of cans from the carton when the extended flap fails.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 20040089671 to Miller (May 13, 2004) and assigned to C.W. Zumbiel Company describes a carton with tear out panel for dispensing. FIG. 4 of the '671 patent application shows the dispenser being opened. FIG. 5 thereof shows the dispenser flap tucked back into top panel 16 of the carton. The purpose for tucking the flap up onto the top panel is to enable the opening to be closed for future transport and to preserve advertising or promotional messages on the outside of the carton. The dispenser opening is on the top panel and the end panel. This does not work for 4×3 12-pack cartons that dispense cans from the bottom (to enable a free flow of cans to the dispenser opening).
The following patents and patent applications represent prior art cartons with tear out panels for dispensing that are either similar to the aforementioned patents or that are further removed from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,861 to Oliff (Aug. 12, 1980) is assigned to Mead. FIG. 6 thereof shows large tear out 54 on the side panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,799 to Oliff (Mar. 25, 1986) is also assigned to Mead. FIG. 2 thereof shows a large tear out on the side panel. FIG. 1 thereof also shows end panel 11 that has tabs 47 and 48 to lock together with end panel 7 instead of using glue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,372 to Edson et al. (Apr. 9, 1996) and assigned to Graphic Packaging Corporation, shows in FIG. 2 a 24-pack carton with three large tear outs on multiple panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,713 to Harrelson (Dec. 23, 2008) and assigned to Graphic Packaging International, shows in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 another variant of a 24-pack carton with a large tear out on both a side panel and an end panel.
U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 20030150759 to White (Aug. 14, 2003) is the last cited prior art and shows in FIG. 4 a variant of a 12-pack carton with large tear out on what is commonly used as the top panel.
None of the prior art shows a carton that packages multiple cans of beverages, such as a 4×3 12-pack carton, that incorporates a tear out panel that is effective at permitting the easy dispensing of one can at a time and at the same time prevents multiple cans from falling through the dispensing opening and that accomplishes this without incurring higher production costs or increasing the shelf space needed when the carton is opened.